Recently, with the increasing demands for portable storage devices, portable storage devices have gradually changed from small-capacity disks to large-capacity portable storage devices. The current large-capacity portable storage device not only is lightweight and small, but also has an exposed data interface, such as a universal serial bus (USB) interface, a mini-USB interface or an IEEE 1394 interface. A user only needs to connect the portable storage device to an electronic device via the exposed data interface for conveniently performing data access and exchange between the portable storage device and the electronic device.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic 3-D and cross-sectional views showing a conventional portable storage device. The conventional portable storage device 100 generally includes a casing 110, a circuit board 120 and a data interface 130. The circuit board 120 is placed inside the casing 110 to prevent the circuit board 120 from being damaged by external touch. The circuit board 120 contains a memory device for storing data and requires related circuit layouts (not shown). The data interface 130 is electrically connected to the circuit board 120, and can be coupled to an electronic device (not shown), so as to perform data transmission and exchange between the portable storage device 100 and the electronic device via the data interface 130.
However, the current portable storage device only has a single type of data interface, such as a USB interface, or another interface, such as a mini USB interface or an IEEE 1394 interface. If an electronic device does not equip with the data interface matching the data interface of the portable storage device, no data transmission or access can be performed between the portable storage device and the electronic device, unless the user uses a data interface adapter, thus causing a lot of inconvenience for the user.
Besides, all the data interfaces in the aforementioned portable storage devices are exposed by the casing. For preventing the data interface from being damaged by impact, a cap is generally mounted on the outside surface of the data interface element for protection.